Under The Mistletoe
by McGonagall
Summary: Just a piece of R/Hm fluff for Christmastime.


Under the Mistletoe  
  
Author: McGonagall  
Rating: G   
Summary: Harry plays matchmaker.   
Characters Involved: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini.  
Timeline: Takes place during 5th Year.  
Disclaimer: HP and all things related are the properties of J. K. Rowling,   
Scholastic Publishing, Bloomsbury Books and Warner Brothers. No copyright   
infringement is intended by this fanfic.  
  
Morning, One Week Before Christmas.  
  
Harry Potter sat on his bed in the Gyriffindor dormitory. Lost in thought, he absently ran a hand through his slightly shaggy dark hair and adjusted his glasses. The cause of the young man's ruminations wasn't anything as horrible as Voldemort or even Professor Snape this time, though.   
  
It was Christmas. Specifically, what to get his two closest friends for   
Christmas. Harry had already gotten Ron The History of the Chudley Cannons   
book, two bags of Every Flavor Beans, and a sketchpad because Ron had taken   
to doodling and showed promise with his drawings. He'd gotten Hermione very   
nice set of quills and ink, one bag of Every Flavor Beans, and a CD by a   
muggle band she liked. Still, he wanted to add something else to their gifts,   
something a little more personal.  
  
Harry's mind was still on these thoughts as he headed down to the common   
room. There he saw Ron and Hermione, sitting by the fireplace quietly   
talking.  
  
RonandHermione. It just sounded so right, as if they were already a couple.   
They complemented each other in every way. Harry knew the only reason they   
weren't dating was because neither Ron nor Hermione could get up the courage   
to ask the other out. He was absolutely certain Ron liked Hermione from his   
behavior last year with the whole Viktor Krum thing, and Hermione kept   
looking at Ron in a certain way. If she didn't like Ron back, Harry would eat   
the golden snitch! He would bet anything that she did.  
  
"'Morning, Harry!" said Ron.  
  
"'Morning." said Hermione.   
  
"'Morning. So, what were you doing out here without me?"  
  
"Waiting for you to wake up and come down here." Ron grinned.  
  
"We were just talking about Christmas. I was trying to help Ron decide what   
else to get Fred and George." informed Hermione. "I still say you should go   
with the potion. It'd serve them right for all the canary cream pies." she   
said to Ron.   
  
"You just want me to because it's *your* idea. My mum might have a fit.   
Besides, I'm not all that good at potions. I'd just mess it up."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Are you asking for my help?"  
  
Just say yes, Ron. Harry was in no mood for a fight between them.   
  
"Well, if you would..." Ron answered, knowing Hermione's idea of the potion   
was an excellent one, and he himself was the one who'd wanted to do something   
to get back at his brothers.  
  
"Great! Those two won't know what hit them!" Hermione laughed. "So, Harrry,   
have you got all your shopping done?"   
  
"Almost all of it. Just need to to pick up a few more things." he fudged. He   
*was* done, except the last gifts for Ron and Hermione.  
  
With that, the trio decided to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast.   
  
As they passed the Slytherin table, Pansy Parkinson was laughing at Blaise   
Zabini, who was turning quite red. "Hahhahhah....right! Draco Malfoy wouldn't   
kiss you even if you were both standing under mistletoe!"  
  
A light came into Harry's eyes. He finally knew what to get both Ron and   
Hermione.  
  
Christmas Eve Day  
  
Harry grinned as he tacked up the sprig of mistletoe above the common room   
exit. As he finished, he saw Hermione come down the steps from the girl's   
dorms. Noting the plant, she said "Aww.. mistletoe. What a sweet present for   
all of us, Harry. I'm sure Seamus and Lavender will get some use from that."   
Harry couldn't help but think she sounded just a little bit sad.   
  
"Actually, I was thinking someone else." he muttered as Ron joined them.   
"Well, I need to return a book to the library. See you two later at lunch."  
  
"Wait, we'll come with you." Hermione told him after a glance at Ron. Harry   
was already through the portrait hole however, leaving Ron and Hermione   
standing under the mistletoe. This didn't go unnoticed by Ron.  
  
" He - He did that on purpose!" Ron seethed, his ears beginning to turn pink.   
"Return a book to the library, my-"   
  
Hermione shrugged, cutting off the redhead's tirade. "He was just trying to help, Ron. I don't know, maybe he got the idea we like each other from somewhere. Probably those idiotic Slytherins. No one should really listen to them, but still -" Ron's response was just a snort. Hermione felt her heart drop. She'd hoped he'd want to kiss her, even if it was only for a second. If even *Harry* could see there was something going on between them, why couldn't Ron? "Look, it's just a stupid tradition. We don't have to." She started to move away, and to go through the portrait, but Ron caught her hand.   
  
"Hermione." he said quietly. He was so close, and brushed a lock of hair away   
from her face. She stared into Ron's brown eyes. Did she dare hope? They   
moved closer together, almost by telepathy, and Ron had his other hand around   
her waist. Then, it just happened - they were kissing. Ron leaned forward and   
pressed his lips against hers, she leaned forward a little bit and kissed him   
back. He tasted good, like peppermint; he'd been eating a candy cane earlier.   
The kiss lasted about 4 seconds. As they broke apart, Ron said softly. "Well,   
that was ... nice. *Very* nice. Just like I'd imagined." Hermione blinked, then   
smiled. "You've imagined kissing me?" Ron was turning red. "Um, yeah" he   
answered. "I'm still going to kill Harry, though" Hermione just giggled. She   
knew Ron would just probably refuse to answer when asked if they had kissed   
once Harry left, which would drive Harry nuts. "We should probably go and   
wait for him. Oh, and Ron - Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Hermione."   
  
~ FIN 


End file.
